


Disaster Dad

by reachan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny, Gen, atleast i try to be, i'll add more characters as they get introduced, nero is a baby everyone loves, they're still demon hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachan/pseuds/reachan
Summary: He left Nero with his younger twin brother, Dante. He wasn’t the best candidate but he was family. Vergil didn’t really have a lot of choices, to be honest.-------Vergil comes back from a very long demon hunting trip alone and wants to spend time with his young boy but he's just not entirely sure how.Cue Dante, laughing at the distance.





	Disaster Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe just a little bit self-indulgent! Because I need more of the father and son duo when I finished the game.

The sun was blaring at Vergil.

 

It was the first time in years that Vergil has been back. He was more than excited to see his son, Nero, who will be turning 6 in a couple of weeks.The last time he was here, Nero was just 9 months old. He missed him a lot during his time away but he needed to go around a lot of dangerous places and couldn’t have an infant with him tagging along.

 

He left Nero with his younger twin brother, Dante. He wasn’t the best candidate but he was family. Vergil didn’t really have a lot of choices, to be honest. He doesn’t have a lot of friends. Hell, he doesn’t even have a good relationship with Dante. But for some reason, the estranged twin has a soft spot for his son. You bet he was going to use that advantage to his favour.

 

Vergil looked over his watch then to the long street where the Devil May Cry office was. It should be the building over the next block. He’s suddenly very aware that this would be the first time he is seeing his son. He wasn’t sure if it was the heat or if he was just so nervous he was getting sweaty all over.

 

Would Nero even recognize him? Would he recognize Nero?

 

Sure, he was sent photos of Nero growing up the past years but the last picture he got was mostly Dante’s face in the camera while he was potty training Nero in a very unconventional way. Nero must have been just 4 years old then. He didn’t really send much photos of himself as he always got awkward in front of the camera.

 

Before he knew it, he was in front of the neon sign that looked like it hasn’t been cleaned in years. He sighed and dreaded seeing the inside of the building.

 

He put down the brief case he’s been carrying around since he left. It’s been his only companion for the longest time and has seen him through all his battles. He straightened his shirt as best as he could. Thankfully it didn't get wrinkled too much even though he's been travelling for 5 days straight now. His knuckle was hovering over the door. He took a deep breath in and knocked three times. There was just silence. When he heard running and the opening of the door, he probably forgot to breathe.

 

A small boy with questioning eyes was looking up at him. Vergil could see at the boy's face a rollercoaster of emotion from seeing him.

 

Surprise. Bravery. Fear. And then,

 

"D-Da...." the boy stammered.

 

Vergil was at a loss of words and the only thing he could think of was, "Hello. But, Vergil was cut off by the kid's sudden cry and saw him running back inside.

 

"Dante!!!" the child cried while running towards the man sitting behind a table in the middle of the room. "The evil man from your stories is at our door!!! You need to beat him up or he'll steal all my toys too!"

 

“Nero, what are you muttering on about?" Dante was casually eating a slice of pizza and didn't give much attention to the boy.

Nero was shaking Dante’s knees and pulled him down by grabbing his shirt. He then cupped Dante's face with his small hands like both of their lives depended on it. "Look over the door. It's him. White hair. Looks like you. But looks like he's holding his poop in. Just the way you described him!”

 

Dante cocked his head and smirked as he saw Vergil standing at the doorway. He looked at Nero again and then back at Vergil and laughed so loud the people walking at the streets heard him.

 

“Well if it isn’t my long lost twin brother.” Dante stood up from his chair. Nero stood behind him while looking at their visitor in between his uncle’s legs.

 

“It has been a long time.” Vergil responded. His face was grim from seeing Dante. And if he heard correctly, Dante was telling his son a few little lies. “You haven’t changed one bit, Dante.”

 

“That’s rich coming from you.” Dante turned to Nero still looking a bit alarmed at the new person in front of them. “Come on, Nero. You need to greet this guy properly.”

 

Nero looked up at Dante and with a sudden gust of courage, charged out between Dante’s legs that made Dante buckle down and almost lose his balance.

 

“I’m Nero and I’m not afraid of you!”

 

Vergil, although confused by this, is overcome with happiness. Nero’s hair is brushed down and has the same blue eyes that he and Dante share. This is his boy. His own flesh and blood. He wanted to wrap his arms around Nero but decided to control himself. He didn’t want to show that much vulnerability in front of Dante. He’d never hear the end of it.

 

Vergil knelt down so his face was levelled with Nero.

 

“It’s great to finally see you again, Nero.” He tried to steady his voice the best he could. “Do you remember me?”

 

“You’re Dante’s evil twin who always stole his toys!”

 

“What?” Vergil looked at Dante ready to punch him. “What lies have you been telling him?”

 

Dante laughed heartily. “That's not a lie and you know it! Also, that’s what you get for leaving this squirt with me.” Dante ruffled Nero’s hair looking so proud of him.

 

Vergil was envious. He wanted to touch Nero with the same familiarity that Dante does. But how could he? He barely knows his own son. And his son barely knows him too. He stood up straight and looked at Nero with a stern face. He really wanted to make a soft one but all these emotions inside him made him go back to his usual face when conversing with anyone.

 

“Nero, I am your father.”

 

The look on Nero’s face went from shock to disbelief. He looked at Dante somehow asking him to confirm if what he just said was true. Dante nodded with a playful smile. Vergil could sense how much he was enjoying this. Vergil saw a dread in Nero's face. It hurt him. Or maybe he just imagined it. It then quickly changed to some sort of determination.

 

Nero looked at Vergil again, “You’re my dad?”

 

_Dad._

 

Nero called him dad. He could jump off a cliff happily just hearing it.

 

“Yes, Nero. It’s been such a long time. I’ve missed you.”  _Can I hug him now?_

 

Dante went back to his desk and grabbed another slice of pizza. Vergil was thankful for the little privacy. It was good to know his brother had some little bit delicacy left in him.

 

Nero looked like he was still processing the information. He could be performing some very complicated mathematical calculations in that little brain of his for all Vergil could imagine. He found it endearing. He loved everything about this child and he’s only been talking to him for more than five minutes.

 

“Are all of Dante’s stories about you true?” Nero asked him with the innocence of what you expect with a kid.

 

“I’m pretty sure they’re all lies, my child. But how about you tell me all those stories and for every lie, I tell you something embarrassing about Dante instead?”

 

Nero’s face gleamed with excitement.

 

“Hey, that’s playing dirty!” Dante could see from where he was a smiling Vergil with little Nero. It was the first time he saw Vergil’s face form like that. This would be a miracle. He makes a mental note to mention this again to Vergil when they talk later on.

 

Nero tugged on Vergil's shirt to sit on the couch to start their little game. Vergil was glad that at least he and his son has some common interest.

 

“Okay, here is my first question.” Nero had a hundred things listed in his head from all the stories that his uncle had told him - some more unbelievable than scary. “Dante said you don’t poop that’s why your face is always scrunched up. Is that-“

 

Before Nero could finish his question, Vergil was on his feet ready to leap on an already running Dante hoping for a quick escape.

 

“Things are gonna get lively.” Dante shouts happily as he runs to the street and leaving the father and son behind him.


End file.
